The low-cost SATA drive technology has been widely employed for enterprise storage applications. However, most currently available SATA HDDs (Hard Disk Drives) can be formatted only with a sector size of 512 bytes. This does not meet the need of most enterprise storage applications for an expanded sector size (e.g., 520 bytes, 524 bytes or 528 bytes) that provides additional bytes for data protection information to ensure data integrity. Therefore, certain sector remapping mechanisms are needed to map between the two types of sectors. For instance, when data from enterprise storage applications is written into SATA drives, the data originally formatted or organized in logical sectors having an expanded size, such as 520 bytes, needs to be remapped to fit into physical disk sectors having a size of 512 bytes. None of the existing solutions can provide a sector remapping algorithm without compromising disk storage capacity or I/O performance.